Barnard 222
Civilian Phoenix Winchester was born August 7th, 1992 in Darwin, Australia. Her parents were Julia (07/19/1967) and Terry Winchester (10/21/1963). When her parents met in 1987, Julia was a photojournalist in college and Terry was a professional boxer. They married in 1991. Phoenix had an enriching childhood, getting to travel with her parents for their work. Often they would be kept apart because of work and Phoenix would take turns spending time with one parent or the other. However, there were also plenty of occasions where everyone was together as a family. They were very happy despite the constant motion their careers kept them in. Terry eventually opened his own boxing gym in 2007 after a 20 year boxing career. Named Iron Fist Gym, it is located in Darwin. After getting her major in photojournalism, Julia went back to college for another degree, taking a career turn towards becoming a geologist. She is now a scientist in her field who does some photojournalism on the side when she has the time. Phoenix has always been fascinated with ancient civilizations and adventure. While her mother was attending the University of Darwin, Phoenix had gotten to know some of the professors in the sciences and humanities departments. Some of them she still keeps in touch with after all those years. She got into motorcycles at a young age. Her father had a 1995 Honda Shadow VLX 600 that he would give her rides on as a child. Eventually he bought a different bike and Phoenix bought the Shadow from him. She learned about fixing bikes from her father and branched out that knowledge by working as an apprentice in various shops throughout the Northern Territory. She also went to college for business while under her apprenticeship. By the time she had all her certifications in small engine repair, she had gotten her business degree as well. Using what she had learned from her father's experience in opening a business, Phoenix opened her own garage on a dirt road just off from Kakadu Highway (21) near Jabiru, Australia. It was almost a four hour drive away from where her parents lived, but she liked the long winding roads and she liked to travel. Due to the long distance move, Phoenix had the garage renovated so that she could live in the upstairs portion of the garage. Most of her family, friends and contacts are scattered throughout the Northern Territory, so being a social person, Phoenix sometimes misses having friends around where she currently resides. She has been contemplating taking a hiatus from the shop to do some traveling. Senshi Origin Phoenix’s senshi form was recently discovered when she did some repair work for a rather eccentric man who had brought in a Vincent Black Shadow… Normally she doesn’t see too many bikes of that age brought into her shop, but she knew enough about them, that she figured she could get the job done. What she thought would be a simple carburetor rebuild with some wiring work to get the headlight and horn working again, turned into something else entirely. When Phoenix rolled the bike over to another area of her shop, she heard a clunking sound coming from the gas tank. Upon inspection, she saw something catch the ray of the flashlight and reflect in a strange way like a golden kaleidoscope. It looked too big to have been dropped into the tank, because the opening for the gas was smaller than whatever had found its way inside. She drained the gas into a separate container to get a better look at the thing. It appeared to be a golden brooch of some sort with a strange eye on it. What to do? Sure, she could cut the tank along the bottom, remove the obstruction and then weld it back together where no one would notice it, but some of those vintage bike owners out there would die if you hacked up their precious baby like that. Even more difficult, would be to find a new tank for sale or in a junkyard. Upon calling the man to notify him of the discovery, Phoenix learned that the number was no longer in service. Why would this guy give me a dead number for a bike like this? He would most definitely be wanting it back, fixed or no. Having reached a dead end, Phoenix called it a night. In her slumber, she dreamed of the Abu Simbel, a place she had always felt an odd nostalgia for and never knew why. That strange brooch made her feel the same way when she had gazed upon it earlier. When she awoke the next morning, the alarm clock was doing a frantic tap dance on the end table as the cacophonous bells atop its head whirled violently about themselves. A dazed hand thrust itself down upon the disturbance with the gravity of a stern hammer of swift judgment. Its ritualistic dance interrupted, the clock spiraled off the table in defeat and Phoenix’s hand lazily slid onto the table after bouncing off the clock’s head and began to slide back towards the bed. Upon its return as it dragged across the table’s surface, an object caught itself in the path. Groggy eyes peered at the object in her hand: the brooch from the gas tank. There it was gleaming and golden with no trace or smell of gasoline remaining. Not even bothering to dress before leaving her room, she headed downstairs to the garage where her shop was. There was the bike and the tank exactly where she had left it…however, the tank was now empty. No new marks or openings were on the tank. How its removal was accomplished, Phoenix had no idea. Well, that saves me having to damage this guy’s bike…Must have pried it out somehow before I fell asleep and was just too tired to remember it? She continued to finish putting the gas tank back on and checking on the work she had completed the other day, leaving the brooch unattended on her work bench. After she started the bike, the brooch began glowing. The fuck… Phoenix shut the bike off and cautiously walked toward the object. She also took notice of a dark shadow that was dancing about the shop. Darting in flash-like movements from corner to corner, circling her and closing in with each revolution about the room. The brooch flew toward Phoenix with great force and struck her in the sternum, bathing her in shadow and light intertwined. More splintered visions of Angkor Wat, Nubia, Luxor, France, Russia, and many more places all over the world in different times washing over her like scattered fragments of past lives. Phoenix regained consciousness transformed with the dark figure once more backed away into the corner of her shop, leering at her. Despite wielding a khopesh, she had no prior experience with a sword of any kind and that figure was in the particular corner where one of her guns had been hidden. Let’s hope I have a good learning curve… Haphazardly slicing into the figure did nothing, as the blade flew through them like a finger through smoke. This went on for several minutes, as she figured if this couldn’t harm the thing, perhaps she could drive it away from the corner? No such luck would be hers today. The figure seized her main hand firmly by the wrist and began to twist in a clockwise motion, bringing Phoenix to her knees. Sharp needles of pain spiraling up her arm as the khopesh fell from her grip. Wincing, she thrust her off-hand to regain her only weapon and a name flooded to her mind in the same way all of her previous visions had: Aureus Gallu. The thought itself invoked something that set the blade ablaze with amber light and Phoenix thrust the blade into the figure. It hissed violently and the smoke fragments burned and eroded away in a spark-like pyre, its death reminiscent of a sputtering firework. Once the figure had dissipated, light and shadow overwhelmed Phoenix once more and the brooch fell into her hand. As she gazed upon the strange artifact, it glowed amber and changed form. Becoming a dainty version of itself strung on a small chain. It looked to be a pocket watch of some sort. I guess whatever this is…it’s mine now? Still in disbelief of what had happened, Phoenix made her way to the front door and flipped her sign to display “Closed”. Despite the hours sign showing her being open until five, it was only two. She picked up the phone and dialed the number to the only person who might be able to help her. “Yes, could you transfer me to your archaeology department, please.” …The man never did return for his Vincent Black Shadow that day, or in the months since. Henshin * Phrase: ''"Apotelesma ardere luceo" (Destiny burns bright) * '''Item: '''Brooch of the All-Seeing Eye * '''Sequence:' Coming Soon... * Music: "Main Titles" - Lara Croft Tomb Raider OST Abilities * Ability I:'' Aureus Gallu'' – Summoning an amber light that engulfs the khopesh, giving it properties that allow it to strike materials that most states of matter cannot harm. * Ability II: Raqs Lumen - "Dance of the Light" a ritualistic series of snake-like movements that grant Barnard #222 an increase in her agility and reflexes as well as boosting the potency of her other abilities. * Ability III: To be revealed later... Nebula Barnard 222 is located in the constellation of Auriga. It is described as being round and indefinite with a diameter of 10'. Category:Barnard